There's No Life After You
by littlepixiebookreader
Summary: Harry Potter knows, his life is with Ginny Weasley...   Song by Daughtry .


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter, I just like to write about that World. Thank You for reading, if you do, and please review, thanks again!**

The dawns light was fading as Harry Potter walked across the grass.

**Ten miles from town and I just broke down  
Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road**

To him it wasn't just any other day...

It was his birthday and he had just turned seventeen.

**I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home**

In the Wizarding World he was now a man, but many would think Harry Potter had the qualities of a Man long ago.

He definitly was never a kid...

Never did he really act like a child.

**To tell you I was wrong but you already know  
**

He really didn't know why he was out here right now anyway...

But then her name popped in his head and he sighed.

On his birthday all Harry Potter could think about was her...

**Believe me I won't stop at nothin'  
To see you so I've started runnin'**

Not how he has to kill Voldermort to survive, no, he was thinking about her...

Ginny Weasley.

The girl he had kissed, dated, and then dumped.

All so that she wouldn't be hurt.

Because Harry knew, when he loved someone they were eventually hurt.

**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter**

All that he really wanted to have was a normal life.

Be happy...

**As long as I'm laughin' with you**

Be happy with Ginny...

**I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after**

He knew he was in-love with her, but he couldn't risk her life...

**After the life we've been through**

Maybe the reason he wanted Voldermort gone was peace...

To finally be able to wake-up every-day and say he didn't have a mad-man out there somewhere wanting to kill him...

**'Cause I know there's no life after you  
**

Still Harry wasn't happy today and knew he wouldn't be truly happy until Ginny was his again.

**Last time we talked, the night that I walked**

He remembered how hard it was to break up with her, the day of Dumbledore's funeral.

**Burns like an iron in the back of my mind**

It felt like crucio being used on his heart as he saw her expression.

**I must've been high to say you and I**

He knew he had to end things with her but it was still so hard to do.

**Weren't meant to be and just wastin' my time**

Her face when he said it was over, when he said it couldn't work anymore.

Because he had to stop pretending that life he had while dating Ginny...

It was all just a piece of what he could of have...

If he had a normal life.

**Oh, why did I ever doubt you?  
You know I would die here without you**

His heart tore when he walked away.

Saw as she ducked her head away from him.

**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you**

He remembered turning back once more and seeing her red-hair catch the sunlight's rays...

Watched as she walked away from him.

**You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one**

He knew she would be the only one, he would ever love.

**After this time I spent alone**

She had brought more happiness into his life when he had so little...

**It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind  
Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind**

He couldn't believe how much time he had wasted over the years ignoring her.

**So I'm runnin' back to tell you**

Maybe that's why he turned back, the day they broke-up.

**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
Without you God knows what I'd do, yeah**

Just for a moment his whole body had turned, wanting to run after her.

**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' 'bout all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through, yeah  
Know there's no life after you**

But he couldn't chase after her.

**Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you**

No he wanted her to be safe.

**Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you**

Away from the war, but that meant away from him...

**Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you**

Caring so much for her, even now Harry wanted to run back to her...

**Know there's no life after you, yeah**

Back to his happiness...

Back to the one he loved...

Back to his life...

Back to Ginny...


End file.
